gurpsbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Sekiaitsugami Lord and Ultra Top Secret Leader Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin
Appearance Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin is Identical in appearance to Arashi Hasu, but with black hair, eyeliner, and a hollow mask which covers his right eye, where Arashi has his scars. He wears a black sweatshirt with the seikaitsugami logo on it, worn out skinny jeans, and hardocre punk bracelets. Personality While appearing to be a laid-back individual, Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin possesses a brutal, impulsive, and excessively violent personality alongside a lethally short temper. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals.67 In addition, he is blunt, sarcastic and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin8910 or laughing maniacally whenever he becomes excited.1112 He is also very rude and quite disrespectful. Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Robo Aizen13 (though he is quick to discard the formality when Robo Aizen is not around). Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with The ghost of Hanbi Sugari, who holds Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin in low regard. He develops an additional grudge against Arashi Hasu after he learns the secret of his past, and vows to kill him. Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin is also infuriated by Arashi's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin sees as Arashi looking down on him.17 However, he does have some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Arashi, bringing Arisa to heal him beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one, though he also wants to defeat Arashi when he is at full strength.18 History Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin is a genetic clone of Arashi hasu combined with the DNA of Coyote Starrk and Uryu Ishida, created by the 12th Division of the Gotei 13. The Ultra Seikaitsugami steal Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin away as an embryo, raising him to be the perfect weapon against S-Division. Upon awakening Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin kills the currrent leader of the Ultra Seikaitsugami, Leigh Zebaum, and takes his title. Plot Powers and Abilities Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin's powers include but are not limited to: Master of Hand to Hand Combat, Enhanced speed, Enhanced strength, Master level Shunpo, Kido Mastery, Enhanced durability, Master swordsmanship, immense spiritual pressure, Quincy arrows, Hollowfication, Blutvein, and Shunko. His spirit pressure is neon brown in color. Zanpakuto Hansha no omo (Lord of Reflections): In it's sealed form Hansha no omo is identical to Arashi Hasu's, execpt with a black trim instead of a red one. *'Shikai': Due to the nature of Hansha no omo, it does not have a consistent release command. ' ''Shikai Special Ability : Hansha no omo has the ability to mimic any released Zanpakuto. in order to mimic a Zanpakuto, Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin must copy its release command, substituting in the name of his own zonpakuto. He only needs to know the release command of a zanpakuto in order to mimic it, and commonly uses the shikai of captain class shinigami and zanpakuto that have never been seen in any source material. After he has chosen the shikai he is mimicking he is unable to change it for the duration of the fight he is in. *'''Bankai: Tsuisuto Hansha no omo ( Twisted Lord of Reflections): This allows Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin to use the powers of every shikai interchangeably, without waiting until his battle is over. It also allows him to stop time and bend all seven elements. His outfit changes to a long black robe with a pauldron on one shoulder, and a giant black wing on the other.